


In the Downpour Outside

by daisychains



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, angsty af i am sorry, inspired by jet pack blues by fall out boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisychains/pseuds/daisychains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the rain comes old memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Downpour Outside

The pitter patter of the rain against the glass window pulls Phil to draw the curtains and peer outside.

There’s a figure in a long black coat, obscured by the thick downpour that streaks down like static of old vcrs, and Phil stops breathing.

It's a sight that repeats itself like a broken record on days where the sun is hidden and the clouds are heavy, but no matter how many times it occurs, he's shocked and never quite ready to face it - yet, as always, he can't take his eyes off the lone figure and the familiar lips and jaw line that make up the half of a face that remains visible by the hood. 

It’s Dan. Oh god it’s _Dan._

And Phil’s scared to blink because he doesn’t want this moment to end.

Because Dan’s _gone_ and he’s never coming back, and Phil understands but god does it _hurt_ so he can’t help but cling onto the wisps of memories and reminders that Dan's left behind. It pathetic, but it keeps him sane.

Come home, the figure mouths at him, and Phil chokes back tears and keeps his eyes wide open and trained on those dark red lips. He clenches the wooden window sill and basks in how his fingers scream in protest, because that’s the only thing keeping him grounded. His legs tremble and almost buckle from the effort it takes to stop himself running.

(He remembers a time where Dan was his and he was Dan’s and Dan stood crying outside the doorstep to this house and begged him to come home.)

A hand touches his shoulder and he gives a start and spins around to see Judy looking at him curiously. He spins back around and Dan's _gone_ gone gone _gone_ and there’s a spark of anger in him, because he could have clung a little moments longer, but then guilt pulls him back down and plants his feet into the ground because he remembers this is Judy and that is Dan and Judy is his wife and Dan is gone.

He looks back into her emerald eyes and ignores the sting in his eyes and dryness in his mouth because there's a moment of insanity where his brain is screaming at him that  _it isn’t the right colour, it was never the right colour_ and shakes his head. He lets a shaky breath out of his lungs and forces his lips to twitch into what he hopes is a semblance of a smile, and he lies.

“It’s nothing. Just thought I saw a stranger standing outside."

He closes the curtains and

he waits for the rain to come again another day.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback would make me very happy


End file.
